The Mind Is Its Own Place
The Mind Is Its Own Place is the premiere of the miniseries The Dark Dimension. Summary HERE WE ARE, LIKE IT OR NOT- Various characters of varying morality find themselves in the insidious Dark Dimension, a hellish place designed to 'rehabilitate' them until they are ready for admittance into an elitist paradise. When Katherine Pierce leads a revolution against their captors, led by the omnipresent Iblis, she discovers points of opposition and allies in her quest to return to the land of the living. Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * and Ian Somerhalder as The Dark Dimension (plane) Special Guest Star * Julie Benz as Magda Recurring Cast * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Abbie Cornish as Decarabia * Christopher Heyerdahl as Agaros * Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure * Eka Darville as Diego * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall * Michaela McManus as Jules * Stephen Amell as Brady * and Billy Campbell as Iblis Episode START EPISODE INT. HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT KATHERINE PIERCE sits upright, gasping. Laying across from her is SAGE MEDDENHALL. KATHERINE: What the hell? Sage disappears from the bed and reappears, faster than the blink of an eye, at the door in a sexy red dress, all dolled-up like she’s going on a date. SAGE: This is new. KATHERINE: I remember you! Finn’s little whore. What the hell is going on? The wraith MAGDA exits the bathroom. MAGDA: Hell has everything to do with it, ladies. Welcome to the Dark Dimension. Do enjoy your stay. She exits the suite door. Katherine gets up and flings the door open after her, to reveal: A DARK, SWIRLING CHASM OF SHADOW AND RED LIGHTNING! The room is suspended in the center of this maelstrom. Katherine closes the door. Whirling around, she finds Sage is gone. KATHERINE: What is this place? INT. ABATTOIR- DAY THIERRY VANCHURE and DIEGO are pounding on JULES and BRADY. DIEGO: Talk, wolves! Where are we? JULES: Do we look like we know? The sharply-dressed AGAROS emerges from the shadows, his eyes turning every color of the rainbow before settling on a hellish black. AGAROS: Your new home, Diego. This is where all supernatural beings go now that the Other Side has been eradicated. You stay here until you are rehabilitated, and then you are sent happily up into the Fold. THIERRY: Yeah, but where are we? This isn’t New Orleans. AGAROS: Oh, the Dark Dimension takes whichever form the mind is most comfortable processing. It swirls and churns until it finds something suitable. Can’t have your individual rehab sessions mired by a distressing landscape, now can we? There’ll be more time for questions later. For now, carry on. It’s truly best that you excise whatever negative emotions you’re feeling at the earliest available opportunity. He disappears back into the shadows, his eyes the final thing to fade into the night. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- DAY KIERAN sits huddled near the altar, praying his heart out. JOSEPHINE SALVATORE enters and kneels next to him. JOSEPHINE: Hello, Father. KIERAN: Are you my judge in whatever afterlife this is? JOSEPHINE: Hardly. KIERAN: I was a good man. Why am I in hell? JOSEPHINE: You were a Catholic priest, right, Kieran? This is the Dark Dimension. Think of it as Nature’s answer to the Other Side. It has existed since the beginning of time. It is sentient and ever-changing in accordance to the comfort of its guests. KIERAN: “Guests”? I don’t exactly see some kind of resort and spa here, whoever-you-are. JOSEPHINE: My name is Josephine, and to answer the first part of your question: yes, you were a good man. A very good man at that. A moment later, she has vanished, leaving the priest alone. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT MASON and TYLER LOCKWOOD are fighting SAGE MEDDENHALL. She easily bests them, but just as she’s about to tear both their hearts out, she VANISHES in a blast of light. In her place is Josephine. Mason hugs her tightly. MASON: What are you doing here, Jo? TYLER: I’m sorry, Mason, who is this? JOSEPHINE: Long story, Tyler. So, Mason… I’m pregnant. Heh. Surprise. Both Lockwood men are dumbstruck. EXT. MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY- MORNING ISOBEL FLEMMING sits up in shock, perfectly fine. MAGDA waltzes up to her, kneeling in front of her. MAGDA: You must be the last doppelganger’s mother. Welcome, Miss Flemming. He stabs her in the chest with a surgical knife. She screams. MAGDA: Now, if you’ll excuse me I have a date with Kol Mikaelson. She vanishes. INT. ABYSS- NIGHT Isobel awakes strung up on some kind of living tendril of darkness, spread-eagled as a dark, formless, and ever-changing shape looms over her. ISOBEL: So this is what you bastards really look like, huh? Do your worst. INT. ABYSS- MORNING KOL is similarly strung up and another dark shape returns to him. It enters his ear and the vampire begins foaming at the mouth… INT. MIKAELSON MANSION- DAY Kol is wearing a white suit as the statuesque DECARABIA enters and begins encircling him. KOL: What do you want of me, demon? DECARABIA: Magda will be here shortly. Kol freezes up at hearing this name. Fear? No. Worse. DECARABIA: She’s a good friend of mine and I am sure she will take good care of you. You deserve rehabilitation. A standoff. Kol glares at her, she glares right back, but she seems to believe what she is saying. MAGDA enters and Decarabia vanishes. MAGDA: I’ve missed you, doll face. Don’t worry about Decarabia. She’s ignorant of what really goes on down here, she’s one of Iblis’ little yes-men. Kol backs away as she pounces on him. INT. MYSTIC GRILL- NIGHT The place is burnt out. MARKOS, however, is alive and well here. IBLIS materializes from the shadows and smiles at him, offering a hand, which the witch takes. IBLIS: You must be Markos. Tell me, have you heard of a woman named Dahlia? She greatly desires that you escape this place and aid her in her endeavors in New Orleans. MARKOS: I am listening. IBLIS: How willing are you to kill Silas? Markos smirks. Very, it would appear. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- NIGHT Kieran is alone when DIEGO and GALEN VAUGHN enter. KIERAN: What do you gentleman want? VAUGHN: A ticket out. DIEGO: We heard you were visited by some angel or whatever. That true? KIERAN: Might be, boy. Why? DIEGO: Don’t make this difficult, Father. Now, all we want is to know where she is, so we can hitch a ride out of this hellhole. SAGE enters. SAGE: I’m afraid escape has proven quite impossible. My name is Sage. I think we can all help each other. Diego and Vaughn’s posture indicates willingness to listen, while the priest remains skeptical. JULES and BRADY, who have been in the pews, look back intently. INT. HOTEL ROOM- DAWN The sun creeps in and illuminates a disheveled Katherine and a smirking DAMON SALVATORE kneels in front of her, his eyes shining a deadly black. KATHERINE: Damon? No… you’re not Damon. DAMON: Correct, Kitty Kat. I am the place in which you find yourself. Well, a manifestation of it. I wanted to look like someone you’re comfortable with and it seems I succeeded. This is the Dark Dimension. I hope you enjoy your stay. But you, it seems, are quite valuable to the guys upstairs. I’ll have an emissary come and explain later, but think on how much you want to be topside again. The manifestation vanishes. Soon, an icy blonde woman (KALI) enters. KALI: You and I have much to discuss, Katerina Petrova. END EPISODE Trivia * Antagonists: Iblis, Magda, Agaros Gallery Category:The Dark Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Complete episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in 2012